Forced To Marry
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria & Ezra are forced to get married but neither of them wants to.
1. Chapter 1

Forced to marry

**Aria's POV**

September 1st

Today was the day I had been fearing the most for the past 6 months, I couldn't believe it was happening. I also couldn't believe my parents did this just for the money, like do they really only care about the money and not about my feelings? Well I guess not, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here in a wedding dress about to marry a guy who I had never even met. I had seen pictures and heard stories but it were just pictures and stories and I didn't know if I believed in them. His mom told about him like he was perfect and well behaved but he sounded so boring, I'm not asking for a lot just a guy who loves good books, old movies and cares. But from the stories I don't think he is that guy.

"Wow you look beautiful" I heard behind me which tore me from my thoughts.

I turned around and saw the guy I had been having a relationship with for the past 7 years, I showed him in sad smile "thank you" I whispered.

"Isn't this supposed to be the best day of your life?" he said, I laughed even at the worst he somehow found a way to make it better.

He moved closer and took my hands in his "well it would be better if I was marrying you instead of him" I said.

"Well sometimes things don't work out the way we want to, he's a lucky guy okay" this just made me sadder then I already was "hey everything will be okay, I'll be there sitting and just being jealous because I never get to hold you again"

"Don't say that, in a few years I will just run away to be with you" I said showing him a smile.

"Aria we both know that that won't happen" he said what made me sad again "so this is it then, it was a blessing to be your boyfriend for the past 7 years" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead "don't forget to shine out there because this is your special day" and with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

A few minutes later my dad came in "are you ready?" he asked.

"More then I'll ever be" I answered and faked a smile.

I took my dad's arm and walked through the doors, down the aisle, I looked around seeing my mom, brother and 3 best friends, Emily, Hanna & Spencer sitting on the front row. My eyes continued to look around and came to rest at a guy with black hair and the most perfect blue eyes I had ever seen. "Is he the guy I'm going to marry?" I wondered, he didn't really look like the guy had I seen in the pictures. We reached the end of the aisle and my dad let go of me, I went to stand in front of the guy who I was about to marry, somehow looking at him calmed me down. We said our vows and before I knew it we were at the end.

"I, Ezra Michael Fitz, take you, Aria Marie Montgomery, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" he said while staring in my eyes and slid a ring around my finger.

Now it was my turn "I, Aria Marie Montgomery, take you, Ezra Michael Fitz, to be my husband I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" and I slid his ring around his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

And with that Ezra leaned in and softly kissed me, at that moment I had lost it, Fireworks were going off in my head and my knees went weak.

After what seemed like forever we broke apart and everyone started clapping, we walked back to the doors and once they were closed we were alone.

"Soo" Ezra started while I stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets "I'm Ezra" he said while he held out his hand.

"I'm Aria" I said and shook his hand while giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Ezra asked while he raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't it funny to you?" I asked while I sat down on the couch that was standing there "We just got married and now we act like we don't even know each other which we don't but"

"You're rambling" he said which made me stop talking.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked at the ground "I do that a lot when I'm nervous"

"Are you nervous?" he asked while looking at me, Ezra had sat down on a chair at the other side of the small room.

"Kind of" I confessed "We have to go out there in a couple minutes and dance like we're some happily married couple" I stood up and started pacing around the room "I don't think that I can do that"

"hey" Ezra said while he walked over to me and grabbed my hands but pulled them away as soon as he realized what he was doing "I'm sorry" he said "But what if we go out there and just be friends?"

"Friends" I repeated the word to myself "I like that idea" I said showing him a smile.

"Good, we got like 30 minutes left and I'd like to know more about you" he said while showing me a boyish smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too" I told him.

"Do you have a job?" he asked curious

"I'm an English teacher" I told him proud while I sat down on the couch again.

"That's what I'm teaching too" he said while his eyes started to lit up.

"Well, and I write too, but... so far, it's mostly personal, just for me." I continued.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing." He said and sat down next to me on the couch "I didn't get very far, You're lucky, If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion" he paused for a second and asked "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"

"Yeah? You'd really want to?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you seem like a smart girl" he said which made me laugh.

Maybe after all this marriage wouldn't be such a disaster as I though.

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying the story so far, please review & let me know if I should continue or not **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

The after party was about to start as Ezra and I walked hand in hand through the double doors which led us outside where I saw my family, my friends, Ezra's family and some of his friends. There were tables and chairs to sit and a big buffet which could probably feed everyone in Rosewood. I talked with my family and friends for a while and ate all the delicious food.

After I danced with my friends for a while I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder.

"Aria?" the person behind me asked, I slowly turned around and my eyes met a pair of beautiful blue ones.

"Um can you come with me?" Ezra asked awkwardly.

"Sure" I said with a smile and Ezra smiled back.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it while we slowly walked towards the woods.

I heard someone whistle and looked behind me seeing Hanna with a smirk on her face _whatever _I thought and continued walking.

The woods were completely lit up with thousands of lights, it smelled like vanilla from the candles and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They made a path through the dark to an open space where a little gazebo.

"So we're supposed to dance here but we can just take some shots" Ezra said gesturing to the beach bar.

"Some shots would be nice" I said and Ezra led me to the bar.

I sat down on one of the chairs, my wedding dress was annoying me and my feet were hurting from the heals.

Ezra poured some liquid in a glass and I threw it back all at once, slamming my glass on the counter while it burned in my throat.

"Give me another one" I said while wiping my mouth with my hand.

Ezra laughed and poured me a few more drinks "was the wedding that bad?" he asked.

"It was perfect except for the fact that I had to marry someone I didn't know" I answered and threw back another glass "how did you even agree to this?"

"I didn't, my mom somehow got me into it and I'm not even sure how it happened" he said with a cold expression, he clearly didn't want to talk about it so I decided to just drop it.

"So any plans for the future?" I decided to ask.

"I don't know, all I ever wanted to do was teach English and that's what I'm doing now" he said, after a few seconds he added "actually, I would like to get some of my writing published one day"

"That's something nice to work towards to" I said

"What about you?" he asked as I took another shot

"Maybe do something more with photography" I said unsure of what else I would want.

"So you do that too, is there something you're not interested in?" he asked joking.

"Sports" I said, maybe a little too fast but it made Ezra laugh.

"Well that's clear, I have never been interested in sports either, my mom probably made me try them all but I would rather have a book"

He made me smile and I somehow got lost in my thoughts.

"Are you still here?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah sorry, I just got lost for a moment" I shook my head and took another shot, slowly I began to feel tipsy.

Just as I wanted to take another one a hand stopped me "I think you've had enough" Ezra's voice said, which somehow started to sound like music in my ears.

"Has your voice always sounded so good?" I asked and immediately regretting it as I did.

"I think so…" Ezra answered with a weird expression on his face which made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at, do I have something on my face?" he asked as he touched his face, trying to find something which made me laugh even more.

At some point I lost my balance and fell from the chair, before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms lift me back up, his face was only inches apart from mine and I could feel his warm breathing on my skin, I licked my lips and said "maybe we should just do the dance thing, it's a waste of that beautiful gazebo if we don't"

"You're right" he said, helped me off the chair and led me to the middle of the gazebo.

We awkwardly put our arms around each other and I rested my head on his shoulder. We swayed to the music for a couple minutes when my hand found the way to the hairs on his neck and I started playing with them. Ezra didn't seem to mind and we stayed like this for what seemed like forever until there came a small ring from his pocket and we broke apart

"That's our signal" he said

"Which signal?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Our plane is ready"

"Which plane?" I asked still not knowing what it was about.

"For our honeymoon" he said laughing "you know that thing where you go to after your wedding?"

"I thought it was over after this" I said "I planned on going home, take a hot bath and go to bed"

"Well you thought that wrong" he said and walked away

"Are you still coming?" he asked when he saw I wasn't moving.

"Yes, of course" I said after a moment.

I gave him a small smile, grabbed his warm hand and followed him through the dark where this little private plane was waiting for us. I followed him inside and sat down beside him, once we got up in the air I asked "where are we going?"

"That is a surprise" he said "get some sleep"

I was too tired to fight for getting an answer so I rested my head against the window and slowly drift to sleep.

**Sorry for the long wait, hope y'all liked this chapter**

**Please review **


End file.
